


[岛田兄弟]春来

by d826399750



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d826399750/pseuds/d826399750
Summary: *重要角色死亡*亲情向，岛田兄弟+OW众人*私设/bug多*相聚和别离的故事BGM:春よ、来い-池田綾子http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=28461734&userid=3011193这篇文写的比较早（2016年），很多设定已经被官方狠狠打脸了，不要太在意……





	[岛田兄弟]春来

孩子一边抓住那只手，一边在窄小的缝隙里奋力往前挤。他的头脸蹭得满是灰尘，细嫩的手掌磨出道道红痕，刺啦一声，钢筋划破了半幅衣袖，精细的双龙刺绣被撕裂，银线一丝一丝绽出来，但他毫不在意，继续拖着那人的手一路向前，朝光亮的地方走去。  
终于走到了尽头，他侧着身子，将自己一点点挤出那光滑城墙的缝隙，车水马龙繁华热闹哗地一下涌入他的耳间——孩子兴奋起来，连忙将手伸给身后那个人，语气里满是快要溢出来的自豪和欣喜：“怎么样，哥哥，我就说从这里能出城吧？”  
缝隙里露出了另一张脸，同样的黑发灰眼，浓眉斜飞入鬓，比前面的孩子年长几岁，皮肤略显苍白，虽然此时沾满尘灰的脸不比弟弟干净半分。他带着藏不住的惊喜神色，嘴上却还硬扛着：“这……这没问题吗？可别找不到回城的路了……”  
“别担心，花村这一带吃的玩的，我最熟悉了！”弟弟得意地拍着小胸膛，“前几天那边街拐角的地方新开了个拉面店，是外地过来的连锁店，据说有世界第一好吃的拉面，还会放鱼人蛋！”  
“世界第一好吃？鱼……鱼人蛋？”年长孩子眼里满是亮晶晶的好奇，他也学着弟弟小心地护着衣袖侧身从城墙间的缝隙一点一点移出来，“源氏，可以带我一起去吗？”  
“当然没问题！我们走吧！”源氏伸掌过去，拉过对方的手，喧嚣繁杂色彩艳丽的大千世界即将在他们面前展开，两个孩子手握着手兴高采烈地奔跑着，奔跑着，似乎要将整个世界的烦恼、规条和困扰他们的一切远远抛在身后。

【我向那家伙伸出手 是必然之事】  
【那家伙没有甩开我的手 也是理所当然之抉择】  
【如流水般自然 仅此而已】  
【只不过 在握住他手的一刹那 我只是单纯地为了多了一个玩伴而开心不已】  
【那家伙会因为与我携手而变成什么样 这一点 我完全没有考虑过】  


视野重回光明。冥想程序已经结束，他睁开眼，全身系统恢复运作。  
香炉里只余一滩银灰，夕阳从纸窗照进房间，在面前的刀鞘上镀上一层闪亮的余晖。即使早已无法依靠嗅觉得到抚慰和愉悦，他仍旧坚持在冥想时焚香，也许因为这是仅有的几条仍流传到现在的武士传统，或者仅仅是因为——  
我越来越像他了。  
所有人都这么想，即使从未说出口，他们脸上的表情也吐露了一切。实际上源氏一点也不介意，那人的影子毫无征兆地就在自己身上出现，如从他金属的肩上伸出的一丛枝叶，慢慢汲取养分，长出青翠的绿叶，枝繁叶茂起来。  
有人用指节叩响了障子门，源氏半跪在地上膝行过去，拉开纸门，将倚在门口的来人吓了一跳。  
“嗨，部长桑。我们有事情要请你帮忙。”  
麦克雷几乎就要是个美国公民了：他后颈发红，被烟烧坏的嗓子说起话来声音越来越粗，格子衫下的啤酒肚微微凸起，源氏简直可以想象他周日在房子后院推除草机的样子，休息时倚着机器站定，用义肢抠着另一只手上的体毛；唯一没有改变的只有雪茄，还有他起绰号的品位，从小绿侠到源氏接受守望先锋的士官任命之后，他用蹩脚的日语叫出的“部长”。  
即使鼻间的处理器能够屏蔽烟草的气味，和室内仍旧不许抽烟，于是他们来到了阳台上，牛仔对着波光粼粼的海面弹着雪茄灰。“你那边现在怎么样了？”源氏问道。  
“没怎么样，”麦克雷晃晃那颗曾镇日藏在牛仔帽下面的脑袋，“芭芭拉的现任是个律师，就我这辈子跟律师打过的几百次交道来看，最好的应对方法是——不要和他们打交道。明天我就要飞去洛杉矶，在几张纸上签个字，吵上两架，碰碰杯子，将抚养权抢过来，虽然我看他们的内心的想法是把我分成两半，脑袋送去换六千万，再从税金里扣五块钱租个棺材、将剩余的部分扔进去，运气好的话说不定能沿着洋流和66号公路飘回梭罗市。”  
“你的脑袋早就不值六千万了吧？”源氏打趣道，他记忆里浮现出麦克雷女儿的样子，那孩子皮肤带着点黝黑，身材高挑，腰肢火辣，眼瞳是波斯猫般的宝石绿。  
“是啊，有这钱我干嘛不充作安娜的学费？”麦克雷嘴边的雪茄从一侧滚到另一侧，“我一直希望，她能读读教育啊，行政啊，诸如此类的东西，再找个爱她的、能在晚上11点前回家的男人，稳稳当当地过完这一生，可她从小就喜欢看电视里的舞女脱裙子，到现在告诉我，要去好莱坞打拼，”前赏金猎人语气里第一次带上了满满的愁苦，虽然他的经历足够写满十五部《荒野镖客》的剧本不带重复，“全然不管她父亲为了她的抚养权正在恶魔的獠牙下抢食。你说，这叫什么事呀？”  
源氏终于忍不住大笑起来，他用力拍了几下麦克雷的肩膀，发出大幅的笑声波动。视觉处理器悬停在麦克雷雪茄烟头上，正对那枚金灿灿的、像悬赏金币般挂在海平面正上方的夕阳，几丝火烧云被余晖鎏成金红，从遥远的天边逶迤而来横越整个天幕，源氏不由得在心里想，自己虽然时常与朋友们谈论孩子的话题，但在很久很久以前，他就已经丧失了繁衍后代的权利了。  
“那么，温斯顿找我干什么呢？”  


源氏还以为已经没有什么消息能像父亲的死讯般鞭笞他的心灵；但是龙的陨落会给所有怀有岛田之血的人带来震撼，让他们身体疼痛，脚步虚浮，泪腺肿胀如欲雨的天空，即使体内骨骼已被换成金属，所有感觉都变成了电路里奔腾的电流。  
这些都是泉长老告诉他的，那天老人浑浊的眼瞳里居然挂上了鲜红的血丝，泪水从眼角沿着皱纹汩汩流下。源氏的感觉没有那么明显，他只是觉得浮在后颈里的那根针又动了一动，针尖狠狠扎进脊椎。多年来他从泉长老那里听了很多事情，比如半藏当年是如何为自己的顽劣和叛逆无数次地据理力争，俯身道歉，在他不知道的时候挺身维护在他跟前，源氏甚至怀疑是哥哥终于厌弃了这样没有止境的日子，才在最后对自己刀剑相向，一了百了——但是没有用，他俩之间的好意如同山的两端远远传来的空谷回声，在交汇之前就消散在了风中，再也无法捕捉到，只余落在两方脖颈中会时时泛起的尖锐疼痛。  
“你的哥哥，在死前的一刻仍还是龙。”老人说，颤巍巍地将一盏茶从木地板上推过来。  
源氏沉默以对，任凭清苦的味道淹没口鼻。  


温斯顿一直反对让半藏加入守望先锋的想法，当然也不希望让半藏参观位于直布罗陀的检查站。“我们可经不起第二次分裂。”曾亲眼目睹两次背叛的科学家声音里带着近乎悲哀的低沉，齐格勒医生不由向源氏抛来一个带着歉意的眼神，和雅典娜一齐劝说着他。  
但或许正是由于他所说的缘由，半藏的守望先锋之旅还是成型了。大约是自己的错觉吧，源氏总觉得那天哥哥的嘴部线条没有印象中那般冷峻，仿佛柔和了几分，在莉娜和安吉拉的欢笑和软语中，几乎称得上是在笑了。  
而现在，源氏只能叹服于温斯顿比人类灵敏许多的第六感，以及庆幸这么多年来，半藏似乎未向黑爪透露那日所见的一星半点；这大概是他们之间仅存的默契和羁绊了。

“没别的事儿，”老牛仔的嘴角冒出一缕细烟，“过几天的入队仪式，我们想请你去给新兵训话，部长先生。”  


莫里森没能赶上联合国的第二次表彰仪式，虽然这或许是他想要的结果。老兵躺在无菌舱里，士兵强化计划的副作用在他身上毫无遗漏地显现出来，再加上多次手术和改造，全身的骨骼都已经被拉扯变形，松软的肌肉贴伏在畸形的人体框架上，多重压迫下声带移位，并发症还有过度使用视力引起的白内障；他们只能依靠雅典娜的帮助，通过老兵仅剩的听觉进行交流。  
有人在低声哽咽。雅典娜无法传递这样的情绪，莫里森的想法一个字一个字地在屏幕上跳出来，“不要为我伤心，我仍未长眠，我的守望还没有结束。:)”结尾居然还带着两个标点组成的小小笑脸。  
温斯顿没有犹豫，他从通讯器里告诉他联合国传来的第二次邀请，并在句尾顿了顿，不动声色地提起那座正在重建的雕塑。OLAP显示屏上的光标沉默地闪烁了几下，突然吐出了一个问句。  
在R字母刚弹出来的时候源氏就反应过来，他连忙向病榻上的长官回复道：“没有。没有人知道他的下落，死神最后一次出现的地点与我们掌握的情报一致——是在努巴尼。”  
他心想，这时候的士兵76应该正隔着无菌舱的面板，用无神的眼睛注视着天花板，费力地用胸腔吐出一口气。“在努巴尼他曾经问过我，我难道没有痛苦过吗？”  
“而现在我可以回答他，我不痛苦，我是有福之人；我的一生中，除了对他以外，我没有做过让自己后悔的事情。”  
房间里一片肃静，只余下廖，他走上前去，将头贴在舱盖，对老兵低声蠕动着嘴唇。源氏不知道有多少人想到了艾米丽·拉克瓦，也是在这里的一个冬天，蜘蛛因为严重的心脏病而动弹不得，尤为残酷的是她在死前记起了一切，等到人们听到她撕心裂肺的惨呼而赶来后，她已经死在了病床上，一枚空的毒气瓶歪倒在她手边。  
而源氏关于半藏的最后几条讯息，都来源于她。  


在得知半藏选择了黑爪一方时，源氏冷静得连自己都觉得不正常，他只是听见了那枚针第一次落进脊髓液，泼刺作响的声音。  
自此之后，其他人在他面前都选择避开这个名字，或不再谈论这个老练狠辣、给守望先锋带来不少麻烦的刺客相关的消息。源氏感激大家的体谅，但他心中明白，逃避不能解决任何问题，他们两人间一定会有什么事情再度发生。  


终于，禅雅塔被袭击的消息传来。  
源氏赶到香巴拉的时候整间圣所已经乱成一团，与他同来的托比昂正对着通讯器大声吼着，内容听起来像是某种型号特殊的智械配件。  
虽然继承了泰哈撒的名号，但禅雅塔一不设坛，二不说法，知名度远不及他大名鼎鼎的师兄，比起大师来还不如说是游方僧侣；更重要的是，禅雅塔可不是手无缚鸡之力的活靶子，刺杀他的难度并不下于刺杀新生守望先锋任何一位现役成员，种种因素堆叠，让许多人都疑惑于刺杀者的动机。  
师父已经转醒了，他靠在圣所门口往东的柱子边，左侧头颅外壳削去了很大的一块，露出被熏得焦黑的处理器——据说是绑在箭矢上的微型炸弹所致，若不是因为之前听从源氏的劝告，将要害往右脑侧移动了了几寸、并在千钧一发间射出的数珠击偏了箭矢的轨道，后果不将堪设想。  
“你救了我，源氏。”智械残缺不全的脸上，看上去居然像露出了微笑。  
机械忍者长长松了一口气。“不，您错了，这一切都是我的过错。”  
禅雅塔摇了摇头，脑内的线路随着动作爆出一小丛电火花，“我担心的是你，弟子。”他将手放在源氏掌中，语气里含着嘶哑的担忧，“如果你因此再次被愤怒吞没，那实非我所乐见。”  
源氏握紧了手中还带着塑胶烧焦味道的手。我自然不会再任由愤怒驱使我，单枪匹马跟踪他、偷袭他、向他复仇；但这一切都已经无法挽回了，师父，是他将折断的箭矢扔在了我们之间，河流被石柱分为两股，雪花已经化为雪崩，所有的一切都已经像轰隆隆向前驶去的命运之轮，不可违逆，不可阻止，直至我们其中一方毁灭为止。  
他自顾自说地着，没有发现自己宽慰的心情早已散去，取而代之的是一层一层从腹间涌上来的幻痛，人造的腔体中突然长满了无形的伤口。视野上红色的警报疯狂响动着，许多年刺入的冰冷刀刃在他身体里苏醒了，源氏捂着腹部半跪下去，大口大口喘着粗气，额头上的液体如雨点一般落在对面智械粗布的下裳上——在失去意识前，他耳边只剩下更加忙乱的惊呼和脚步声，有人用熟悉的声音呼唤着他的名字……  
源氏没有想到，自己曾以为一辈子不会再度出现的刃锋，不仅轻而易举地刺破了所有防御，还能让他已变成机械的身体重新五内俱焚，痛苦万分。  


他注意到没有人佩戴勋章，他们都穿着那套纯黑的制服，只在胸口别了一枚守望先锋的徽章，银橙相间，熠熠生辉。  
秘书长脸上浮着一丝乌云，但他并没有说什么，只是瞟了一眼远处的提示屏，念出表彰仪式的的下一个流程。听到对面呼唤，人类历史上最聪明也最长寿的黑猩猩慢吞吞地出列，走上主席台，戴上眼镜（他的镜片厚度一年超过一年），掏出藏在胸前口袋里的平板。  
源氏将目光移开。站在他左侧的是法芮尔，女士官厚实的唇仍旧那么抿着，下巴微微抬起，荷鲁斯之眼被道道细纹横穿；右侧是托比昂一男一女的两个学生，宾斯匹德和诺恩，无论是哪位，都似乎被繁重的维修工作连累了发际线。  
廖站在他的斜对面，他眼窝深陷，眉头拧紧，下巴上一片青灰。安吉拉没有化妆，不再那么光润的金发用发网挽成一个发髻，紧紧贴在脑后。周美灵低头肃立，右手紧抓着另一边手腕，胸前除了徽章外还别着一朵雪白的绢花。所有人都在无声地表达自己的哀悼。  
第二次智械战争已经平息，他们将血泼洒在战场上，将悲哀和愤怒射向天空。他们也将黑爪连根拔起，让牵扯其间的许多跨国财团受到了惩罚——新闻、网络、包括之前的秘书长，都用各种各样的语调一遍遍重复着这个事实，但他从这里面获得的真实感，不比美配着的那朵绢花更多。  
我是不是越来越麻木，越来越像机械了呢？源氏不禁想道。  
他发现了毁灭之拳的缺席，后者负责带着长官的灵柩回到印第安纳——在阿灵顿的空墓终于被政府收回。麦克雷也不在，大概是因为牛仔对自己的脑袋还没能准确估价，或是又飞到了哪个城市，与前妻的律师继续车轮战——这个可能性应该更高些。  
等视线移到最后一位，源氏感觉到自己面甲里绷紧的脸终于松弛开来。不会老去的莉娜·奥特斯顿立在那里，她发梢仍旧调皮地翘起，双目正视前方，嘴角微微向上绽着，军服里的时间加速器光芒一明一灭，与她明亮的瞳孔交相辉映；从她面庞上已经看不到之前在病房里笼罩其上的愁云惨雾，即使眼角仍带着好几天泪水冲刷出来的痕迹。  
他想起五个月前他们去西安参加美的儿子的婚礼，小伙子也戴着眼镜，略带羞涩地站在新娘身后，将一个个红壳描金的硬纸包放在他们手里，再一口闷下一杯酒；他想起当年他们将艾玛莉葬在了尼罗河边，现在那儿几颗枣椰树枝繁叶茂，纸莎草影婆娑。  
我们战斗，死去，欢庆，存活，乃至复生；这世上总有连治愈之风也吹不进去的沙漠，总有阳光也化不开的坚冰，总有数不尽数的坏事。  
但坏事之后，也总会有好事发生。  
日内瓦天气晴朗，源氏站在新近树立的士兵76雕像前，莫里森手中的脉冲步枪枪口低低垂着，护目镜上的眉毛紧皱成结，仿佛还在继续他永无止境的守望。  
天空澄澈，一碧如洗。  


某个观测站的下午，他曾和莉娜一起在休息室看莱因哈特收藏的老电影。赤备，最后的武士，武士披着鲜红的盔甲，举起长长的朱枪，骑在马上对敌方发动最后的冲锋，而对面从异国传来的米涅步枪正随着指挥官的叫喊一齐吐出火舌，枪声震飞了竹林里的鸟群，骑士满身鲜红地摔进泥水里，如同被火一般的甲胄生生扼死。  


自那次晕倒在尼泊尔圣所之后，同事们对源氏更加小心翼翼，到最后连日本的事情都不太敢提了。但源氏自己早已留心收集半藏的消息，他为了黑爪展开刺杀，袭击，献上龙神的力量，与守望先锋为敌，这些事迹汇成一条黑色的河流滚滚流进他的耳朵，让他脊柱刺痛，脑内轰鸣，喉间如吞下砂土。  
直到岛田组再次活动的消息传来，源氏再也按捺不住。  
没有人比他更明白父亲的帝国早已被守望先锋摧毁殆尽，凭哥哥一人的力量不可能重建起来；现在所谓的岛田组无非是一只受人驱使的智械狂犬，上面布满一条条漆黑的爪痕——即使已经对师父许下承诺，他还是想去见半藏，他想用龙一文字与他刀箭相交激出火花，为什么要做到这个地步，你从小到大挂在嘴边的尊严和荣耀呢，他想大声问他，即使被磨平爪子，拔出鳞片，连脊梁都抽出来也无所谓吗，半藏！  
他趁着出差到蒙古、追查一批毒品去向的机会，用仅有他们两人知道的通讯频道发出了要求会面的信息。前两条石沉大海，第三条得到了回复，源氏向安吉拉简短地写了一条消息，就关掉了守望先锋的频道，起身奔赴自己的故乡。  
故乡万籁俱寂，弦月照拂。岛田城里已经全是全副武装的黑爪士兵，月光下他轻手轻脚放倒了几个，将他们拖到阴影里，身子一拧，爬上自己不知道走过多少次的广间回廊。  
回忆像风一般气势汹汹席卷过来，最终只空荡荡地穿过他的身体。他紧握秘刃的刀柄，朝着约定好的地点走去——脑海中已经演练了无数次的剧本即将上演，半藏一定会再度厉声批评自己的天真，“现实不是父亲口中的传说故事”，最终用弓引出箭矢终结两人之间的一切交流——在许多电影和戏剧中，兄弟反目故事的结局都发生在家族森严高耸的城堡内，在最后的最后，一人身躯里流出的鲜血染红另一人的脚尖。  
他的龙在掌中咆哮。故事里的城堡在火中熊熊燃烧，火光冲天，屋梁倾塌。所以这会是半藏，还是我的结局呢？  
但源氏没有想到，半藏没有用弓。  
不，他甚至连弓都没带。这次广间里没有点灯，源氏将视野调到最亮，隐约可以看清楚坐在画轴面前那个黑黢黢的影子，岛田家主身披羽织，随着他的步入缓缓站起，身体微向前倾，刀架发出咔哒一声。  
他还曾经天真地以为半藏由于杀死了他所以再也不会用刀，就像他曾经以为半藏一定会同讯息里承诺过的一样孤身赴约一般。探照灯簌地亮起，更多黑爪的士兵涌入广间，将所有可能的出口堵得严严实实，数不清的黑洞洞的枪管对准了机械忍者。  
生活不是童话，我们往往大失所望。源氏一言不发，他面对哥哥的背影，泛起的唯一一个念头居然是：他瘦了。  


源氏伸手拧开守望先锋通讯频道的一秒之后，猎空急切的声音就闯进他的耳膜，“小源，快逃！”  
“我哥哥——”  
“不，不是的！日本发生了政变，反政府武装已经控制了自卫队和国会大楼，第一个目标就是前政府的重要靠山黑爪岛田组！！”  
他愕然回望，回答他的是一枚飞弹的引爆的声音。  
轰！广间右侧被飞弹击中，立刻燃起了熊熊大火，聚在门口挤挤挨挨的黑爪士兵们被巨大的冲击力抛起，狠狠摔在地上，广间内一时惨叫连连，枪击和尖声呐喊汇成一片。源氏反弹过首波子弹后立即一跃而起，如鹰隼般掠上另一侧的平台，脚尖连点上几个头盔，从这些哭爹喊娘的士兵们头顶飞掠出去，当他在墙上借力一弹、往城外摔落的最后一瞬，第二枚飞弹已经送达，浓烟四起，倒塌的灰尘彻底淹没了室内人的一切身形。  
不知是谁射出的一枚流弹击穿了源氏的脚面，他右足一抽顿时无法再使力，失去了预想的着力点后整个身体直直往下坠落，他只来得及展开左侧肢体尽全身力量刮擦着城墙，希望能产生一点阻力，不让自己直直地摔下去——3.5秒后机械忍者的脊背狠狠撞在坚硬的泥土上，如武士被米涅步枪射穿全身的疼痛贯穿他的四肢百骸，让他翻滚着在地上抽搐，挣扎地想要爬入面前樱树的阴影中去。  
他听见自己在大声嘶吼，眼幕里满是滚在泥水中的赤备，呼出的水汽扑在面甲上浮起薄薄的一层雾，与带着咸味的冷却液混在一起。  


蜘蛛挑起傲慢的眉尖。  
“不，那次他逃过了一劫；”她厉声说，“就算是死，他也只会死在我们手里。”  
随后传来的消息证实了她的话。半藏是被岛田内部的人杀死的，死因是极不名誉的暗杀，据说他逃到了信任的老部下手里，却不知对方早已被黑爪渗透，招待的料理和酒中做了手脚，在他口吐白沫全身动弹不得时被一柄利刃洞穿了胸膛，据说动手的人还来回刺了好几次以确保他的死亡，心腔里喷出的血溅了凶手满身。  
惨案传遍了整个日本黑道，所以当泉长老说出“死前仍为龙”时，源氏陷入沉默，不知如何作答。

从泉宅出来时气温就开始变低，到傍晚居然飘起了薄雪。航班被耽搁到了第二天，花村的冬夜并不算太好过，岛田城事件后新政府更是派出了大量的军警在这一敏感地带值勤巡逻——源氏将自己裹在一件黑色大衣里，他皱了皱眉，一闪身向巷子里掠去，几步间走到了那个熟悉的店铺门口，一拉开店门，香味就随着门铃的响动将人团团围住，他终于松了口气。  
店里顾客稀少，零零散散坐着几位老主顾。源氏有些吃惊地发现店主仍是那个左太阳穴上长了一颗痣、口音带着浓厚三重腔的秃头男人，“世界第一拉面”的价格也只从700涨到了900元——更让他惊讶的是那个只剩下几颗牙的伊势人居然在他取下面甲后准确无误地叫出了他的名字，老人笑呵呵地倚在灶边，问他需不需要在乌龙茶里加点机油。  
拆开筷子双手合十的一瞬间，源氏似乎回到了很多年以前。面的美味和热气让这位守望先锋的老特工也脆弱起来，他一边吃着，一边漫无目的地回忆着曾在这间拉面店发生的一切悲悲离合，哀愁悦乐，这些点滴如浮在面汤上的葱花一般，看似不起眼，却在最不经意的时候被人忆起，澄碧翠绿，香味从唇舌间沁入口鼻。  
“您回来了！想吃点什么？”  
店主突如其来的招呼打断了他的一切思绪。明明是惊喜的语调，听在源氏耳中却不下于飞弹在身边爆炸时的巨响，针尖般的震惊从他脑顶刺入，在浑身上下如电流般激烈穿梭着。  
不，不可能，来客只会是他心中所想的那个人，他听到了岚被放在桌边的声音，他甚至不用转头，就能看到那条藤黄的云纹束带飘拂在脑后的影子，他汗如雨下，全身颤抖，差点将汤碗都打翻。  
他不敢回头。  
他不知道回头之后，自己应该瞬间抽出胁差比在他的脖颈上，将他按在墙边继续质问他，还是应该伸出手紧紧抱住他。他太久没有见到过哥哥的脸了，只好在心中一遍遍描摹第一次重逢时对方的样子，那时候的半藏两鬓斑白，半边袖子系在腰间，龙纹袒露在外，眉头拧成一股绳结，只在见到他那张被自己弄得伤痕累累的脸时，才由于过分的惊讶而完全舒展。  
汤上慢慢凝出油霜。源氏呆滞地盯着自己的面碗一动也不敢动，直到店主道了一声“まいどあり”，门上的风铃再次发出响声他才猛地惊醒，抓起刀就想向门外冲去，临走前还不忘将几个硬币扔在桌上——但店主摆了摆手，把钱推了回去。  
“刚才那位客人已经为你付了钱啦，”老人的目光移向来客坐过的位置，发出“啊”的一声惊叹，“他把东西落在这里了。源氏少爷，你能不能追上他，帮我把东西送回去呢？”  
机械忍者顺着他目光的方向望去。面吃得很干净，汤上浮着半个从前那个人最喜欢的咖喱味鱼人蛋，面碗旁放着一只酒葫芦，多年的磨损和碰撞让酒壶原本的浅铜色几乎变成了银白，唯独上面那个曾经花村上下都无比熟稔的徽记，在重重的磨损之下仍然依稀可辨；它就那么静静地斜倚在墙边，像他的主人一般遍历磨难，沉默不语。  


“联合国发言由猩猩上台，欢迎仪式就靠机械忍者？”源氏开玩笑道。麦克雷也一并笑起来，“这话可别被温斯顿听到，虽然整件事是医生和莉娜的意思。总之，部长，拜托你了。”他将烟头掐灭在义肢上，对着天空吐出最后一口烟。  


冥想程序结束，视野重回光明。他走到阳光之下。  
“欢迎。欢迎你们，来到守望先锋。”  
源氏顿了顿，从目镜里将这届学员从头到尾扫视了一番，各类发色、肤色和金属光泽在他眼中交映生辉，一张张面孔混杂着兴奋、热情、平静乃至不耐的神情。  
“你们其中有些人可能知道我，有些人可能完全没有听说过。”  
他伸出手，面甲接合处发出咔哒一声。目前全世界机械改造比例最高的人类在这一届新学员面前露出了面孔，掩盖不住的惊讶抽气声此起彼伏。  
“你们是因为什么才来加入这里的？是为了战斗，为了保护他人，是为了治愈痛苦，还是因为仇恨，伤痛或是一段承诺？”  
两个孩子吃完拉面，从椅子上跳下来时才发现没带钱包，只好让店主通知家里来接人。年轻的那个此时才想到回家后会面临的责罚，脸色嗖地变得苍白，伏在桌子上抽抽搭搭地就快要哭出来，他的哥哥只好环住他的肩膀，柔声安慰他说，不要怕，我会跟父亲说的。  
“你们之中，也许有人会无法达成自己的心愿，你们之中也许有人会失去爱，失去立场，失去很多很多，仇恨和痛苦变为烙印，刺进你的身体中。”  
父亲逝世时他哭得肝肠寸断，好几天眼球红肿，萎靡不振，通夜时居然因为过分伤心而晕倒在了灵坛前。醒来时他发现自己躺在寝间的被子里，有人给他洗了脸，换上睡衣，鼻间满是熟悉的松香味道。  
“我们所做的一切，就是为了让这样的事情不再发生。相对于金钱，我们更希望见到树木。相较于自给自足，我们更希望见到互相携手与大公无私的付出。”  
目之所及的范围内，站立着连绵不绝、亘古不变的苍白群山，祂们沉默着，从天地初开之时一直沉默着，山谷的风绕过他的脖颈，将一丛又一丛的飞鸟送上天空，将他手中的照片刮得簌簌作响。  
“或许世界还没有准备好认同这一系列的想法，但在未来，我们便是这个世界的守望者。”*  
他抓着酒壶飞奔出小巷，张皇地左右张望，雪屑在他脚下化为泥水。他的面前空无一物，路灯淡淡映照出属于冬夜的寂静，大片雪花纷飞扬起，抽打在他刀痕累累的唇角上。

深秋时节，木叶萧萧。花了好一会儿他才将散落一地的落叶和枯萎花瓣收拾干净，站起身来，从提桶里舀出一勺水，缓慢地浇在墓碑上。  
路上买的白菊沾了水，倚在墓石边，显得越发纯净。即使隔了几层鸟居，他也能听到从岛田城方向传来的游客的嘈杂的欢笑。  
政变后的日本政府越发激进，加上智械战争的影响，政府颁布了日本历史上第二次《团体等规正令》，取缔了一切黑道、未登记的政党和秘密团体，至此岛田家真正地烟消云散、不留一丝痕迹，就残存实力连给家主复仇的行动都受到了严格的制约——花村中央的古老天守阁被开辟成了旅游景点，源氏通过守望先锋发出了数次将哥哥葬回岛田城的请求，均被毫不留情地拒绝了，他只能通过泉家的关系在龙神神社寻了块墓地。  
用软布擦抹墓碑后再浇上一遍水，在石灯笼里点上蜡烛，墓参就这么结束了。这就是故事最后的答案，兄长，源氏轻声说，橫越在我们之间的不是命运，不是裂痕，只是时间本身，如同南风和北风的名字一般，时间像风一样穿过我们，带走激情和活力，带走愤怒和悲哀，留下的只有平静如水的结局。  
他出神地盯着远处鲜烈如火的枫树，直到一个稚嫩的声音打破了他的沉思：“大哥哥，你是假面骑士吗？”  
源氏哑然失笑，常常有人因为他常年看不出变化的面容和嗓音错认他的年龄，但这样的问题还是第一次听到。男孩看上去只有十一、二岁，他从墓碑后面闪身出来，满脸都是兴奋，“还是牙狼？猛兽战队？呐，能给我签个名吗？”  
他将手从黑色大衣里拿出来，装模作样地在孩子递给他的小本子上写上自己的名字。孩子左看看，右看看，再看看本子上的名字，“G—e—n—j—i”，他一个字一个字地念出来，偏着头问道，“大哥哥，这里埋着的是你的亲戚吗？”  
源氏一怔，要说的答案卡在口中。这里埋着的，是一个酒葫芦？是他的哥哥？这里是岛田的坟墓，还是那条神龙的呢？  
好半天，他才回答道：“这里埋着的是一位花村人。”  
孩子挠了挠头，“咦？我在这里住了那么多年，怎么不知道有这个人？”他很快就忘却了，闻了闻墓边插着的白菊花，“大哥哥，你是第一次来花村吗？我也没见过你，”不等源氏回答，他志得意满地拍了拍胸膛，“你聘我当导游好不好？别担心，花村这一带吃的玩的，我最熟悉了！”  
“哦？那你知道哪些地方？”  
“嚯啦，你看，那边街拐角的地方有家鱼人拉面店，今晚是闭店前的最后一晚了，明天就关门停业啦！要我说，这家的拉面是世界第一好吃，还会放鱼人蛋！如果不是店主太老了……”  
一阵秋风吹过，源氏低下头，白菊的花瓣散落在墓碑上，再打着旋儿飘进地上未干的积水里。秋天的花会顺着流水而去，水升上天空，变为冬日纷纷扬扬的雪，覆盖万事万物，直到再度化为雪水滋养大地，从地里绽出春天的绿叶与花。  
“那你带我去吃碗面吧，好不好？”  
无论如何，春天仍会来临。  
“当然没问题！我们走吧！先说好，是大哥哥买单哦！”  
源氏伸掌过去，对方一把拉住他的手。云在天上变幻成昙花的形状，他们手牵着手，朝着山下喧嚣繁杂色彩艳丽的大千世界走去。

END。

*源氏的演讲部分改编自联合国电台“来自青少年的声音”（http://weibo.com/1952262350/E3ckn6f64） 


End file.
